grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Taming of the Wu
|season = 5 |number = 19 |epnumber = 107 |prodcode = 519 |image = 519-Wu tries to get control.gif |airdate = April 29, 2016 |viewers = 3.76 millionFriday final ratings: ‘Shark Tank’ adjusts up, ‘Grimm’ adjusts down |writer = Brenna Kouf |director = Terrence O'Hara |co-stars = Hannah R. Loyd as Diana Schade-Renard Shelly Lipkin as Harrison Berman Other co-stars |objects = Trubel's Machete Revocare Tenebris |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X }} "'}} is the nineteenth episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the one hundred and seventh episode overall. It first aired on April 29, 2016 on NBC. Press Release BLACK CLAW CLOSES IN AS WU'S PRIMAL INSTINCTS TAKE CENTER STAGE - SHAUN TOUB, SHARON LEAL, DAMIEN PUCKLER AND JACQUELINE TOBONI GUEST STAR - Suffering from the bite he sustained, Sgt. Wu (Reggie Lee) becomes entangled in a surprising altercation that may land him in hot water. After meeting the mysterious Bonaparte (guest star Shaun Toub), Adalind (Claire Coffee) is faced with a difficult decision that could change her and Nick's (David Giuntoli) lives forever. Meanwhile, Hank (Russell Hornsby) gets even closer to Zuri (guest star Sharon Leal) and their relationship begins to take shape. Back at HW, Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) senses that a new force may jeopardize the entire operation. Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis A doctor shines a light in Wu's eyes as Nick and Hank arrive. Nick asks how Wu is doing and the doctor tells them that his MRI was clear, but he had a concussion, so they want to keep him at the hospital for a little longer. The doctor leaves and Nick and Hank tease Wu about having to come visit him, before telling him they are glad that he is okay. Wu tells them he doesn't remember what happened and asks if they got the guy that they were staking out, and Hank tells Wu that he has been got. Nick tells Wu, "Well, for some reason, the guy who was supposed to go after Monroe ended up going after you instead." Wu is surprised and Hank tells him, "Yeah, he dragged you in front of his van. He was gonna run you over." Wu wonders why he was a target and Hank tells him he was bleeding pretty bad. Nick then tells Wu to get some rest and that he and Hank will be back later. Nick and Hank leave and confirm with each other that they are worried about Wu. Theo Delano waits until Nick and Hank walk past him and then goes to look into Wu's room before he makes a call, saying that Wu is in the hospital. Meisner checks out the safe house in Nevada where Diana was being kept. He looks around the house and finds two dead bodies. He checks out Diana's room and finds a Black Claw mark on the wall. He then hears the front door open and goes to check it out. A Black Claw agent turns on the lights and asks Meisner if he found what he was looking for. Meisner takes off his jacket and says, "Tell me where she is. It could save a lot of bloodshed." The agent tells him, "Not yours," and woges into a Hundjäger and attacks Meisner. They begin fighting and eventually Meisner is thrown to the ground, and the agent picks up a broken table leg to hit Meisner with, but Trubel cuts off his hand with her machete and stabs him, killing him. She says to Meisner, "Sorry I'm late. I had to make sure there were only three of them." Meisner asks about there being two more and Trubel confirms to him that there were indeed two others. Meisner says that Black Claw took Diana and that he and Trubel are going to need fingerprints. Trubel picks up the agent's hand off the floor and says she'll get the other two on the way out. Meisner finds a crumpled up picture of Diana on the floor and says, "This is gonna get ugly." Adalind and Diana continue their reunion. Diana asks Adalind if she is coming with them and Adalind says she is trying. Diana says she has to come and Renard tells her, "Mommy can't come with us just yet, but hopefully soon." Diana says she wants her to come now and woges her eyes. Renard tells her that Adalind has to do some things first, as metal rattles on a wall. Renard tries to get Diana to calm down but is unsuccessful, so he asks Adalind to do something. Adalind says, "Diana, look at me. I'm right here. I just need a little more time." A piece of metal flies off the wall, narrowly avoiding a man, and sticks into a pillar. Diana retracts her eyes and tells Adalind okay. She takes Renard's hand and they leave, leaving Adalind behind. Hank and Zuri clean up after dinner. Zuri thanks Hank for helping with the dishes, and he says to her, "After a meal that good, I'd clean your whole house." She offers him the leftovers, which he gladly accepts. Zuri tells Hank, "Oh, maybe next time I can make you some Camarones Veracruzanos." Hank tells her he doesn't know what that is, but he's in, and they kiss. Renard tucks Diana in bed and Diana tells him she misses Adalind. He tells her he knows and that Adalind misses her too. He says he hopes Adalind will join them too and kisses Diana's forehead before going downstairs where Conrad Bonaparte is waiting. Bonaparte introduces himself and says that they can't afford to have Adalind make the wrong choice. He says, "If she chooses the Grimm, we will have to kill her." Bonaparte then tells Renard that he should try to convince Nick to join their side, and Renard asks why he would align himself with Black Claw. Bonaparte says, "Because he's part of our world. Because we have a place for him. Because there is no other choice." Adalind wakes up in the middle of the night, hearing Diana calling for her. She sits up and sees Diana standing at the foot of the bed. Diana asks where she is and Adalind says she is right here, and Diana vanishes. Adalind says to come back and gets out of bed, but she then hears Kelly crying. Nick tells her that Kelly was crying and that he didn't want to wake her. He asks her if she is okay and she tells him she just got scared when she didn't see Kelly in the crib. Adalind lays Kelly back down and tells Nick that they need to talk. She comes clean about her Hexenbiest powers returning by telekinetically making her phone fly from a table into her hand. She realizes that Nick already knew and apologizes for not telling him sooner because she was scared. Nick holds Adalind's hand and says, "I told you I would never hurt you." She tells Nick that people change their mind, but Nick tells her, "I lost my mom when I was 12... and then I got her back, and... I lost her again. I would never do that to Kelly." Adalind tells him that she would never hurt him either and that "I'm just worried the world's never gonna leave us alone." A nurse checks Wu's heart rate while he sleeps. He dreams about chasing the dog and getting attacked by Eliza Baske. He then wakes up and morphs into his Neanderthal-like form, causing the nurse to run out of the room, screaming. She tells people, including Wu's doctor, what she saw, so they go back into Wu's room and find him missing. They then hear the toilet flush and Wu comes out of the bathroom appearing perfectly normal. Wu sees the hospital staff and says, "Oh. Uh... I just had to use the restroom. Is everything okay?" Hank and Zuri wake up in bed together and Zuri asks Hank if he is really okay with their relationship. Hank says, "You're Wesen. I'm not. Don't hold it against me." Zuri says she isn't and apologizes for doing so before. She tells Hank that part of it was because of Nick since he is a Grimm. Hank jokingly tells her, "He has no reason to hurt you. Unless, of course, you hurt me." Zuri tells Hank that she'd like to get a proper introduction to Nick and Hank tells her sure before offering to make breakfast. Nick and Hank go see Wu at the hospital. Wu's doctor says, "Your CAT scan came back clear, but your body temperature and your blood pressure are lower than normal." Wu asks if that's a good thing and she answers, "Not necessarily. It appears there are antibodies to Rh-positive blood, but your blood is O, and without ever having had a transfusion, it's a medical anomaly." She tells him it doesn't appear to be having any adverse effects, so he can go home now. She says he should come back if he feels lightheaded, and Nick says they'll take him home. Nick and Hank take Wu to his apartment after buying him lunch. Wu tells them that he appreciates what they've been doing for him and then says that he has been dreaming about red meat. He then tells them that he has been having weird dreams lately. He describes his dreams to them and says, "I'm running through a forest, hunting. Very real, and sort of primal. Animalistic." Hank tells him he did slam his head pretty hard, but Wu tells him he was having the dreams before he hit his head. Nick tells him to check with Rosalee if he continues to have these dreams because she probably has something to help him sleep better. Wu says he will get changed and then he's coming in to work, but both Nick and Hank tell him to stay home and rest. Adalind talks on the phone in a work-related call when she hears Diana calling for her again. She hangs up and looks around and finds Diana outside one of the windows. Diana says, "Where are you? I'm waiting for you. Mommy, I want you to come home now. Now!" She then disappears and Adalind grunts in pain. Suddenly, Eve is also in severe pain at Hadrian's Wall's compound as Diana accidentally telepathically connects with Eve instead of Adalind. Diana says, "Mommy. Mommy. I'm waiting. Where are you? Where are you? You're not my mommy." All of a sudden, Eve's mirror starts cracking and a skull forms. She looks at the mirror and there is a knock at her door by Trubel and Meisner, so she answers. They tell her about the safe house and Eve says she thinks she just connected with Diana and shows them the mirror. Eve says she saw Diana and Trubel asks how that happened. Eve says, "I don't know. Must have something to do with Adalind turning into Juliette, and then Juliette turning into Adalind." She then tells them, "This little girl has a lot of power. I just felt some of it, and it felt like... grabbing hold of a lightening bolt." Meisner asks Eve if she thinks Diana is reaching out to Adalind and Eve tells him it's more like she is demanding. Trubel then suggests that they tell Nick. Wu watches one of Renard's mayoral commercials as he puts together a sandwich. He goes to close his blinds due to a glare on his TV and notices Theo Delano sitting in his truck outside. He closes his blinds and goes back to making his sandwich. He struggles to take a lid off a jar, so he lightly taps it on the edge of the counter, but the jar shatters, cutting his hand. He goes over to his sink and panics as his hand morphs. He closes hos eyes and slowly exhales. When he looks at his hand again, it is back to normal, but Wu is clearly distraught at what just happened. Nick gets a call from Trubel. She lets him know that she and Meisner are back in Portland. She tells Nick that they need to talk, but not on the phone, and to bring Hank. They hang up and Nick lets Hank know that Trubel wants to see them. Wu calls the spice shop and tells Rosalee that he has some strange stuff going on. Rosalee asks if he wants to come by the shop and he tells her he does. Wu asks how late they are going to be there and Rosalee tells him they'll wait for him. Harrison Berman brings Bonaparte to Adalind's office and tells her that he is a very important client. Berman says, "He has a private matter to discuss with you. I'll let you two get acquainted," and he leaves. Bonaparte talks with Adalind about losing his parents when he was young and about various words for losing someone. He then says, "Your present relationship is very unhealthy for you and Kelly. Your future is with us, not with the Grimm. You need to make a decision by the end of the day." Wu leaves his apartment to head to the spice shop. He looks at Theo's truck, and instead of getting into his car, Wu continues walking, and Theo follows him. Wu waits around the corner of a building for Theo and asks him why he is following him. Theo denies following him and Wu asks him why he was sitting outside his apartment all day. Wu tells Theo that he is going to go impound his truck and Theo tells him he can't do that. Wu tells him, "Oh, yes I can. I've arrested you three times. I see your presence here as a threat." Theo says that maybe he is right, woges into a Skalengeck, and attacks Wu. Nick and Hank arrive at Hadrian's Wall's compound. They are informed that Black Claw has Diana and Trubel says they're pretty sure that they brought her to Portland. Eve, addressing Nick, adds, "To get to Adalind and you. Now that she's a Hexenbiest again, she's valuable." Nick says that Adalind would never leave Kelly, but Eve says that doesn't mean she wouldn't take him. Nick says he isn't losing his son and Meisner says, "We find Diana, we stop it now." Hank gets a call about a body, so he and Nick get ready to leave. Nick tells Eve, Trubel, and Meisner to do whatever they have to. Eve then tells him, "I will do everything I can to keep Kelly safe, but don't trust Adalind. She may no longer be in control." Nick and Hank meet Franco at the scene of Theo's body. Nick gets a call from Rosalee and Monroe, who ask if Wu is with him because he called a couple hours ago and said he was coming right over but never showed up. Nick says that they are just around the corner from Wu's apartment, so they will check on him. Nick tells Hank what's going on and they go to Wu's apartment. They find Wu's door partially open with a bloody hand print, so they take their guns out. They find Wu lying on his bed, passed out, and covered in blood. Hank makes sure he is breathing and they both look for any wounds on Wu but don't see any. Nick gets Wu to wake up and asks what happened. Wu doesn't know what Nick is talking about and Nick tells him there is blood everywhere. Wu freaks out and quickly goes to look in the bathroom mirror. Wu tells them how he was on his way to see Rosalee, but first he was checking to see if Theo was following him since he was parked outside all day. Wu tells them that Theo woged and attacked him, and Hank asks him if he's sure it was Theo. Wu tells him he's sure and Nick says they just saw his body. Wu asks if he killed Theo and Nick asks if he thinks he did. Wu tells him, "Oh, God, I have no idea. Is this his blood on me?" Hank says it might be, and Wu asks how Theo died. Nick says his throat was ripped out and Wu gets more worried. Wu gets cleaned up and they go to Theo's body. Wu confirms that Theo is the one who attacked him and takes Nick and Hank to Theo's truck. Nick finds a piece of paper on the passenger seat with Wu's address on it and Wu asks, "Why was he watching me? It's not like I'm the only cop who's ever arrested him." Nick suggests he could be Black Claw and texts Trubel to see if Theo is in their database. Hank asks Wu if he was going to see Rosalee because of his dreams and Wu tells him he thinks they're more than just dreams, and he thinks something is happening to him. Nick says they're taking him to the spice shop, and he and Wu head to the car as Hank gets a call from Zuri. She asks if he is coming over tonight and Hank says as long as she doesn't mind it being late. Bonaparte walks up behind Zuri, and she tells Hank that late is fine. They hang up and Zuri tells Bonaparte that Hank will be there. Adalind tries to decide what she should do regarding Black Claw. She tells Kelly, "I can't take you away from your dad. I can't do that. I can't lose Diana again either. I can feel how badly she needs me." She gets a call from who she thinks is Renard, but is actually Diana impersonating him. She tells Adalind, "You've run out of time, Adalind. We need an answer. Now." Wu tells Nick, Hank, Monroe and Rosalee about his dreams. He asks what if he did kill Theo, and Hank asks Wu how he would have done it since Theo's neck was shredded. Wu says, "I can't remember. It's like I saw him coming at me and then I blacked out. I'm trying to remember, but I can't." Monroe suggests Revocare Tenebris to Rosalee and she says it might work. She tells Wu that it stimulates your hippocampus, so it might help him remember. Monroe gets the Revocare Tenebris and mixes a teaspoon of it in a glass of water. Rosalee tells Wu, "Drink this as fast as you can. You want the effect to come all at once." Wu asks what if this isn't the first time he killed someone, and Hank tells him, "The best thing you can do is calm down. We'll get you through this." Wu drinks and Rosalee tells him he should lie down because he will be knocked out. Rosalee sits on a chair next to Wu and he soon falls asleep. Rosalee says that Revocare Tenebris has Somniloquy in it, so it induces sleep talking. Wu starts breathing heavily and then mumbles Theo's name. He remembers his confrontation with Theo and repeats the entire conversation, including what Theo said. Wu says that after Theo attacked, he dug his fingers into Theo's throat and could feel the blood on his hand. Wu breathes heavily and morphs, and Rosalee quickly stands up, shocked at what she sees. Nick asks what's happening and Rosalee says she has never seen anything like this before. Monroe grabs his tablet and records Primal Wu. Hank asks if Wu is Wesen, and Monroe tells him no. Rosalee says she thinks Wu was bitten because this reminds her of what happens with Lycanthropia. Monroe says that Lycanthropia only affects Blutbaden, and Rosalee tells him, "Well, there hasn't been a lot of research on it for obvious reasons, but I remember reading that the genetic mutation passed down in Blutbaden was caused by a viral infection." Monroe remembers that Wu was attacked by Eliza Baske, and Wu wakes up, remembering what happened with Theo. Monroe shows him the video on his tablet and Wu asks what happened. Rosalee asks if he was bitten or scratched when he was attacked by the Lycanthrope, and Wu says he was and asks how this happens. Rosalee tells him, "My guess is it's an emotional response. Sort of a fight or flight." Wu asks how he stops it and Rosalee says she doesn't know, but they'll try to find something. Rosalee suggests that, for now, he should stay with her and Monroe, but Wu tells her, "I appreciate that, but it's not your responsibility. It's mine. It's up to me to control it, and I better start now." Nick gets a call from Trubel, who confirms that Theo was a member of Black Claw. Eve takes the phone from Trubel and asks Nick if he is with Adalind. When he tells her he isn't, Eve says, "Something is happening with her. I think you need to go home." Hank offers to go with Nick, but Nick declines and says he'll keep him posted. Hank arrives at Zuri's house and Zuri quickly kisses him. She asks how his day was and Hank tells her it was long and weird. Zuri asks if her missing him is weird and Hank tells her anything but, and they start kissing. Nick arrives home and looks around, but he finds no sign of Adalind or Kelly. He then finds a note from Adalind on the table and reads it. Adalind says in the note that she is doing something that he probably doesn't understand, but it's the only way to protect her children. She writes that she loves Nick and is sorry. The words on the note start to disappear, briefly leaving only, "I have to protect you," before the paper goes completely blank. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Hundjäger *Lausenschlange *Skalengeck *Yaguaraté Diseases *Lycanthropia Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Footage from and was reused (flashbacks). Continuity *Trubel and Meisner return to Portland. *Hank enters Hadrian's Wall's compound for the first time. *The head of Black Claw, Conrad Bonaparte, reveals to Renard that they have a place for Nick and want him to align himself with Black Claw. *Adalind finally tells Nick that her powers have returned. *It is revealed that Zuri Ellis is working with Black Claw. Trivia *The episode title is a play on the comedy play written by . *Meisner found a Brothers Grimm book on Diana's bed at her former safe house. *The blue liquid that Wu (Reggie Lee) drank was in fact just water with blue food coloring, and the burgers he had were from the Portland chain Little Big Burger.Reggie Lee on Twitter References